User talk:Engima
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! ---- As you are new, you may want to look at some of the other articles before editing. Also, please Cite your sources on all articles you edit or create, and only create an article if it can be useful, not just so the article is created. For example, if you'd look at the "What links here" page for Lipton, you'd find the links don't describe the tea company, but a person. - AJ Halliwell 01:09, 31 May 2006 (UTC) :I'd suggest that you re-read the previous note. The articles you are creating today have no substance in terms of Star Trek. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:32, 30 September 2006 (UTC) :Please re-read the comment. Memory Alpha is not just here for you to provide dictionary definitions. Provide context as to what your articles have to do with Star Trek, please. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:52, 30 September 2006 (UTC) :As an example of an article that provided context to Star Trek, here is a link to the Rain article as I originally created it. That is the first edit, and it provides some context, without making others do it. It is not just a dictionary definition having nothing to do with Star Trek. As a side note, it can't be that hard to do, "Rain" was the first wiki article I ever wrote. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:58, 30 September 2006 (UTC)